Give It Up
by WelcomeToTheTeaParty
Summary: Post 'Kings of Legend'. Lanny realises he will never become King - Brady and Boomer are just too good at fixing their catastrophes. Brady's ironic song choice forces Lanny to think about whether or not he really belongs in Kinkow. Songfic, 'Give It Up'.


**_Someday I'll let you in_**

**_Treat you right,_**

**_Drive you out of your mind_**

**_You never met a chick like me_**

**_Burn so bright_**

**_I'm gonna make you fly_**

Lanny stood at the back of the crowd, watching as Boomer and Brady danced across the stage at the party. They were celebrating the prevail of the light side. Brady was currently singing the opening verse of the song he chose for him and Boomer, 'Give It Up' by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande, two chicks who Boomer and Brady knew before they became famous.

_Seems like an ironic song choice_, Lanny thought to himself.

**_Always want what you can't have_**

**_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?_**

**_Make you feel good as I whip you into shape_**

**_Yeah boy let's get it started_**

_I don't want to be let in, I just want things to go my way... for the first time in all my fifteen years of living_, Lanny sighed. He'd never got anything he wanted out of life; the one thing he wanted the most, the one thing he worked so hard for, the one thing he thought he might actually have a chance of getting.

The chance to be the King of Kinkow...

_Whatever_, he closed his eyes as both the brothers, and Kings, began to sing together on the stage.

**_Give it up_**

**_You can't win_**

**_Cause I know where you been_**

**_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_**

**_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_**

**_It's the same old story but you never get it right_**

**_Give it up_**

Lanny quietly left to go to his room, thinking about everything he had to offer to Kinkow now that Brady and Boomer were the confirmed 'Kings of Legend.'

As he reached his room, he dragged a suitcase out from under his bed and began to throw his clothes into it, not thinking about the crumpled state they were bound to be in later, as he roughly screwed them into balls and stuffed them all in. As he packed, he listened to the sound of Brady's angelic voice, and Boomer's not so angelic voice:

**_So stop trying to walk away_**

**_No you won't ever leave me behind_**

**_No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right)_**

**_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh)_**

**_Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you_**

**_Isn't it so exciting_**

**_Wanna shake you, wanna break you_**

**_Take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving_**

**_Give it up_**

**_You can't win_**

**_Cause I know where you been_**

**_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_**

**_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_**

**_It's the same old story but you never get it right_**

**_Give it up_**

**_Come a little closer_**

**_Come a little closer, baby, baby_**

**_Come a little closer_**

**_Come a little closer, baby, baby_**

**_Come a little closer_**

**_Come a little closer, baby_**

**_Yeah, you are my baby, and I'll make you crazy tonight_**

**_Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you_**

**_Isn't it so exciting_**

**_Wanna shake you, wanna break you_**

_**Take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving  
><strong>_

As Lanny snuck out of the castle door, going unnoticed by the guards, Mason, and Mikayla, who were all cheering at the back of the crowd, he sadly dragged his suitcase behind him as he headed for the road towards the hot air balloons.

He was getting out of there.

The song... it was like it was taunting him.

He knew that Boomer and Brady were just too good for him, even if their success was unintentional.

"Maybe... they are the 'Kings of Legend' after all," the brunette whispered to himself.

What use was he now? He'd spent years training, believing that it would one day pay off and he would become King, but it seemed as though his smarts always got him into trouble, and Boomer and Brady's clumsy, do now think later attitude always saved the day.

What use was he now?

"Give it up..." he spoke in time with the music he could still hear, listening as the twin Kings held the final note of the song. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was like his entire life's dream had been crushed before his very eyes. Hot and salty tears rolled across his cheeks as he pushed over his suitcase and sat on a nearby rock, sobbing into his hands.

Moments passed before he regained his composure and wiped the tears from his eyes with the bottom of his shirt. As he stood and began to reach for his suitcase that was still lying on the ground, he was frozen in the path of a very familiar voice.

"Lanny? Lanny!" he inwardly groaned as he heard rustling and footsteps behind him; Lanny turned to face his raven-haired cousin.

"What do you want Brady?" he forced out, his voice monotone and his eyes looking dull. Brady frowned at him.

"You... you missed the performance, the party's almost over. Well... be glad you're not there now, thankfully I got out of there just before Mason started singing..."

"Will you just SHUT UP?" Lanny shouted at Brady, tears misting his eyes once again. Brady looked even more baffled. Lanny looked down at his feet, watching his toes wiggle slightly in his sandals.

"Lanny?" he asked; his voice was soft and quiet. The boy in question looked up at him.

"How?" Lanny asked.

"How what?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Brady was getting even more confused and it began to frustrate him a little.

"Make something so easy, so simple, so normal turn into a huge mess and then fix it so effortlessly? If it were me in any one of those situations I'd have given up long ago..." Lanny turned away from his cousin slightly, flinching and snapping when Brady placed a gentle hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Get off me! I yell at you and you try to comfort me? Why? I've never done anything for you, why would you want to try to give me sympathy?" Lanny spat. Brady looked a little hurt by this.

"Cuz, Lanny... you're family, and family are always there for each other-"

"What have I EVER done to help you and Boomer?" Lanny asked, looking Brady in the eyes.

"Well, you've helped us settle in, you've shown us the ropes around the castle, you told us three times where everything was so we wouldn't get lost-" Brady was cut off by a cold laugh and a strange look from Lanny.

"You... really are totally oblivious, aren't you?" Lanny said. When Brady replied with another confused look, Lanny rolled his eyes, frowning.

"What are you talking about, Lanny?" Brady questioned innocently.

"I've not been _helping_ you, idiot! I've been trying to get rid of you!" Lanny exclaimed.

Brady's mouth fell open in shock.

"I-I... what..." the King was left speechless at the younger's outburst.

"I didn't think you were fit to be Kings. Chaos after you being here barely two days, awakening a mummy... Hell! Nearly getting me crushed by a boulder, for crying out loud!" Brady looked down ashamedly.

"We did do all those things, didn't we?" Brady said dejectedly.

"You don't say!" Lanny spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes, smirking a little at making the King feel bad about taking his dreams from him.

_Serves him right!_, Lanny thought, internally grinning.

"...You're right. We aren't fit to be Kings. But you are," Brady looked up at Lanny whose smile faltered and instead turned downwards.

_That... wasn't supposed to happen_, the younger thought, growing confused.

"Lanny, you know everything about the island a thousand times better than me and Boomer ever will. You know all the guards by name, don't take anything for granted and won't screw the simplest of things up," Brady spoke sincerely, causing Lanny to be overcome with a strange sense of guilt.

"No... no, don't say that, Brady. I know now that you are amazing Kings - the Kings of Legend, as proved today! You saved Kinkow from the dark side, just like you saved us all those other times: from the mummy, from the pirates, the mermaids... Mikayla when she was dying... you guys deserve to be Kings so much more than I ever did. You have the people's needs at heart, and always make us proud in the end. If anyone isn't fit to be a King, it's me - every time I see trouble, I run. You don't! You head out, face your fears, and save the day. Like I said, you're amazing Kings," Lanny looked into Brady's eyes after his little speech and found it difficult to read his expression.

Luckily, it all became clear when the older of the two pulled Lanny into a tight hug.

"You really mean that?" Brady asked, disbelieving of what Lanny had just ranted to him.

"Of course I do... I just, I don't know... get jealous sometimes..." Lanny blushed, thankful Brady couldn't see it.

"Are you blushing'?" Brady asked.

_Damnit!_, Lanny thought to himself, imagining the smirk probably plastered across Brady's face right now.

"... Maybe..."

"Why?" Brady inquired, tightening his hold on his cousin.

"Cuz... this is the first time anyone had ever hugged me and meant it," Lanny pulled away and looked at Brady, "Sure, my Mother gave me hugs now and then, but that was only to keep up appearances in front of the staff... she never really cared about me..." a sad smile graced Lanny's lips as he blushed a little more and began to bow his head towards the floor, but was stopped by a finger hooking under his chin tilting it back up.

"Hey. Even if _she,_" he spat out the word, knowing that Lanny's Mother was definitely not the nicest of people - she abandoned Lanny when he was merely eight years old, "Didn't care about you, it doesn't matter... you have me and Boomer, Mason and Mikayla, and everyone else to care for and love you," Brady smiled down at the brunette, still in his embrace.

"But... I was so horrible to you..." Lanny looked slightly confused as to why Brady was still offering sympathy after his earlier outburst.

"Cuz... we're family, and families fight... but we love each other no matter what," Brady said softly, still smiling. Lanny smiled back and broke out of Brady's grip, reaching over and grabbing his suitcase.

"So... does this mean I can come back to the castle?" Lanny asked hopefully.

"In my book you never left!" Brady chuckled.

"Thanks, Brady. For everything," Lanny blushed yet again as he and Brady began the short walk back to Kinkow castle.

"It's all good, Lanny. I won't give up on you - even if you aren't the King officially, you always will be to me," Brady smiled warmly.

"You're the best!"

"I know!" Brady and Lanny both laughed as they entered the King's castle.

Or, as Brady told Lanny to call it: home.

Sure, Lanny was ready to give everything up, but Brady was never going to give up on his family. Not for anything.

* * *

><p><p>

**I know not all of the lyrics match the situation, but that's not the point.**

**Thank you for the read!**


End file.
